second generation heroes
by Lordofweirdness
Summary: Meet Emmanuelle: A new hero called Ice wolf, the one day is the start of her new hero life, start of her relationship, the start of helping her family fighting the akumas. It won't be easy but she will take it all. Rated T for violence, depressiom,and tiny blood description.
1. Chapter 1

**I am jut making this story just to keep me calmed about the other to stories. This story is actually a sequel to The New Heroes but this story is about Matteo and Autumn's daughter Emmanuelle and yes in real life I have a friend that has that name and for short is Elle. Anyways enjoy my lovely weirdos.**

Hey I'm Emmanuelle Pankey, I'm 15 and I live with my parents Autumn, my mom, and Matteo, my dad. We live right next to my aunt and uncle Marinette and Adrien. They have a bundle of joy too named Markus Agreste even though we're related we are best friends I mean a lot of cousins don't get close but if you lived through our parents lives you'd get it. I have my mom's brunette that is to my middle back plus dad's poofyness and I have both parents' blue eyes but a little to dad's side which is dark. This is weird to me but everyday I wear the same thing like in a cartoon show but I got use to it, I wear flower themed shorts that is to my middle thigh and the top part is to my stomach…. I honestly don't get why they make those kinds but mom says it's for fashion. I wear a black long sleeve shirt and there is white hearts all over. Lastly I wear white knee length socks which is for fashion according to mom and I wear high tops sneakers that has a little heel but it's there for support. Me and Markus has kwamies too like our parents. His is a cute green one named leafy and she turns him into plant boy. And mine is a white one named snowflake and he turns me into Ice Wolf. Me and Uncle Adrien pretend we don't get along since he his Paris' favorite feline same with him and dad since dad is Water Boy. When I turned into my alter ego Uncle Adr- I mean Chat was like NOPE and he ran off. Now I feel I'm in their lives cause like Uncle Adrien was fought over between Chloe and aunt Marinette. And there is this boy named William who won't get the message I am not into him but since he is the son of Chloe he acts like her and won't take a hint. But I am not in love with my partner in crime he's my freaking cousin for the love of Jesus but people all over France think we are together and in interviews we said that but they won't leave it alone! But there is this other boy named Jack and I like him a lot. Telling you about me almost made me forget that I need to get ready for school. I got into my usual clothes and got out of my room and saw my mom and dad talking.

"Morning mother, morning father," I yawned cause of the akuma fight last night. I sat at the counter and mom gave me toast with two boiled eggs and orange juice, "Morning sweetheart." Dad replied hugging me. I looked at the time and I quickly finished my breakfast and called for Snowflake and grabbed my bag and he went inside it. I kissed both my parents goodbye and went out the door and I saw Markus waiting where we usually meet. He has black hair like Aunt Marinette and bright green eyes like Uncle Adrien. He is wearing his usual red jacket with a green plain shirt and jeans with orange tennis shoes. He looked my way and smiled waving and shouted, "Aye Em!"

"Yo Mar!" I shouted and I got to him and we decided to let our kwamies out and sit on our shoulders. We got to school and I heard someone calling my name and I sighed knowing it's William. I turned around and I saw his blond hair blue eyes like his mom and he was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and yellow shoes. I gave him a hint to leave us alone but he didn't get it though.

"Hey Will…" I sighed.

"Hey Elle." He said trying to capture my lips but I moved my head so he kissed my cheek. So much for Uncle Adrien's life I feel sorry for him getting through this with his whole childhood and part teenage years. Thankfully the bell rung.

"Mind me escorting you to class?" He asked.

"It's fine I got my cousin….. We sort of do this everyday…" I said pointing at Markus, "See you…" I grabbed his arm and walked away.

"He is per-"

"Don't even say it," I cut him off knowing he is going to say that William is perfect for me. He smirked and I groaned. We got to class and I sat by him and right behind me was Jack and his best friend, Liam, the son of Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino. He is my best friend to since Aunt Marinette and Aunt Alya were best friends all their lives. I turned 3/4s on my chair to face Liam.

"Morning Liam!" I greeted high fiving him.

"Morning Girly," He replied after high fiving him he ruffled my hair. He likes to call me that for some reason. When I ask he's like it fits me but when I ask why it fits me he says it just does. He said morning to Markus.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to me?" Jack said and I froze. I slowly turned around and saw Jack. His Red Hair complimenting his green eyes…. I realized his dad is Nathanael! His crush was Aunt Marinette! I took a deep breathe and waved at him, "Morning, Jack" I said softly. He laughed a little patting my head after I just fixed it from Liam messing with it. I pouted and remembered something.

"Hey Mar remember the Akuma fight last night?" I asked Markus.

"Yea… It looked pretty hard. Especially for the new heroes." He replied.

"Wait Paris has new set of heroes?" Liam asked. Me and Markus nodded. Then pain filled me… I knew it was coming…. The ears and tail. It was trying to come out of hiding. I winced in pain. Markus looked at me when I was holding myself.

"Elle…. A-Are you ok?!" Jack asked. I tried to nod but I winced again.

"We have to go!" Markus said quickly grabbing me.

"We are coming too!" Liam told Markus.

"Promise to keep a secret?" He said looking at the two with serious eyes and I saw the two nod.

"N-no Mar…" I whispered.

"They won't leave us alone…. They're your friends they won't judge your true form…" He said calming me down.

"True form?" The two friends said in an unison.

"Just come on!" Markus said now picking me up and running with the two by him. We got out of school and went to a place where no one usually goes. The three made sure no on was there but us four.

"Ok Em….Let it out…" He gently told me. I knew he was right…. But I don't want to be a freak to my crush and best friend…. I had to no matter what. I let the hiding things show and the two boys gasped.

"W-What are you?" Liam asked. I looked down in shame.

"My dad is part cat…. He was born in a world where people were part cat… They decided to come here. Everything was fine until a man killed my grandparents and my two aunts. Same like Mom but it was her whole family and she got shot in the arm… When he shot his family except him and his sister made it alive until… Well that's what my dad and other aunt thought. Now my aunt Winter, who is the youngest, is a Teen Titan that is in America. She only came here to see if my dad was ok but when she heard him talking to his friends about it he did not include her or his other sister, Spring, when he saw her he was happy but she was in tears he tried to convince her to stay but she didn't and ran off back… aunt Spring is living a normal life like my dad and we get letters from her sometimes…." I explained tears falling from my eyes. Markus was giving me a side hug.

"I'm so sorry…" Liam whispered patting me on the head.

"Me too…" Jack agreed quietly giving me a side hug from the opposite of Markus.

"what are you guys doing with my precious Elle?" said a voice that is so familiar.

"Oh no…." I whispered now hiding the ears and tail and we turned around seeing William.

"What do you want Will?" Markus asked not really in the mood it seems because of the talk we had….

"I just wanted to check on my precious Elle…." He said.

"I'm fine… But please stop calling me your precious." I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't like it…." He looked angry and went towards us and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "Listen Elle, I don't go out with other girls cause I am saving myself for you!" He shouted. Markus and Liam pushed him off of me and I stumbled but Jack caught me. He had his arms around me protectively.

"This isn't over my precious Elle." He growled walking away. A shiver went down my spine.

"Let's just go back to class guys…." I said to them getting out of Jack's arms.

"Do you think you can continue hiding it for the rest of the day?" Markus asked and I nodded. We head back to class and the teacher asked if we were ok and we made up a lie and of course she bought it.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was the second to last bell till we all got out of school. Well until we heard screaming me and Markus knew one thing.

"An akuma." We both said in an unison. The teacher told us our homework…. Seriously?! Anyways she told us to run after told us our homework. Me and Markus ran towards a room where no one can see us.

"Snowflake, Ice on!" I yelled and hearing Markus saying his transforming words: Leafy, plants grow. During my trans I let my ears and tail go out and change it from brown to white. Putting a white mask on and I now have on a white bodysuit adding gloves and a belt around the waist with an arrow pouch and an Ice bow around me. The arrows aren't sharp to kill it has a flat end and when it touches something it freezes it quickly. And my hair is in a ponytail with ice. And lastly my earrings had five snowflakes on it. And when I was done I saw Markus in his suit. It was dark green even though his eyes were green the mask complimented it. The suit had flowers all over… It wasn't much just like Aunt Marinette but his powers is that he can make vines, flowers, any plants to help in battle or trap the villain. We headed out and saw an akumatized person and we knew for sure it was William.

"Where are you Emmanuelle? Why don't you come out to see your precious Jack?"

"What does-" I was about to ask what was he saying until I saw William holding Jack. I immediately ran and kicked William in the face and he dropped Jack. I told Markus to fight William while I take him to safety and of course he was making googely eyes at me and I just rolled my eyes and told him to just do it. I went over to a gasping Jack.

"You ok?" I asked him holding him up. He nodded and I quickly helped him up and bringing him outside.

"Who are you?" He asked…..Uh oh he probably didn't hear me yet since I am a new hero….

"I-I'm Ice Wolf…" I answered rubbing the back of my head.

"You're cute….." He mumbled… I blushed madly.

"Well I have to go get the akuma ready for aunt M—I mean Aunt Ladybug to purify it." I said about to head back.

"Wait a minute you guys are related…"

"I'm Notes and Water Boy's daughter and Plant Boy is Ladybug and Chat Noir's son and our moms are siblings so don't think Plant Boy and I are dating like the others. Got it?" I said realizing what I did, "Oh no I just did something I was told not to.." I mumbled. I quickly ran into the place and saw Mom, Dad, Aunt and Uncle Marinette and Adrien are fighting him and it was getting rough so I took my bow and arrow and shot at him making him freeze and I quickly took the akumatized item and crushed it so aunt Marinette can purify it. And it was over. And me and Uncle Adrien went together and he hissed and I made a growling noises.

"I win." I said and he laughed giving me a side hug.

"Love you girly.." He said after laughing.

"Love you too Uncle Chat." I replied. My uncle and aunt, mom and dad left after kissing our foreheads and cheeks and Markus and I waved and we told school kids who didn't leave and hid it was ok to come out. And a few came out. Liam, Caitlyn, Lynetta, and Jack. Wait didn't I led Jack out? He must of came back in since he probably never saw an akuma…. Wait there has been recently. I don't know probably cause he wanted to that idiot.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves to us?" Caitlyn, the daughter of Juleka and Rose, asked. Me and Markus looked at each other and we guess it didn't hurt.

"The name's Plant Boy." He said using his power to bring a flower to the four students and they all accepted it.

"Ice Wolf at your service." I greeted kicking my left foot and crossed it around my right and bowed with my right arm extended with my left across my stomach. I then took an arrow and shot the ground and used my hand to make four ice flowers and blew on it to make it really iced so it won't melt and gave it to the four. Again they accepted the offer.

"Can you tell us your secret identity?" Jack asked.

"We can't our moms and dads told us so." Markus said.

"Yea they are pretty strict when it came to this….Ever since a new Hawkmoth took the old one's place." I agreed. Then a beep happened. It was my earrings.

"We got to go!" Markus shouted. I nodded and Markus made a vine and I grabbed on when it was extended it. I looked back and saw the four waving and I waved back. And we quickly went inside a room and we trans back and we went home. We got to our houses and waved and we went inside our house. When I got inside mom and dad are gone. I bet they are on patrol. I sighed and decided to go outside after doing my homework. I went to my refrigerator and grab some caramel and apple for Snowflake and I. I went to the park mom, dad, Aunt Marinette, and Uncle Adrien went when they always hung out. I sat at the bench and grabbed the caramel and apple and sat it beside me and Snowflake made sure it's ok to go out.

"Thanks Elle." Snowflake thanked me and I grabbed an apple and dipped it into the caramel and took a bite and I was about to take another one until I sighed again. I put both elbows on my knees and I bent my back and started to cry. You see, I'm a depressed girl only my family knows. I felt something sitting by me and when I looked it was my mom. She was in her superhero form

"You ok Sweetheart?" She asked. I went one her lap and hugged her, "I'm guessing it's another depressed moment huh?" I nodded and snuggled against her. She kissed my head and put her chin on top of me.

"Thanks mother…" I whispered, "I had a painful time at school. My ears and tail almost came out in front of everyone."

"It was hard for your dad too. Did Markus at least take you to a place where no one went so you can let it out for a moment?"

"Yea. I'm a lucky girl to have a cousin like that." I said.

"And I'm a lucky dad to have you." Said a voice and I giggled looking up seeing dad.

"Hey father." I greeted, "how long did you listen?"

"Hey Emmanuelle. And I listened the whole thing." He said kissing my forehead. Mom laughed.

"Matteo you need to stop sneaking up on people." She said and laughing some more shaking her head, "Alright girly we need to get back to our patrol." And I pouted.

"When can me and Markus get to patrol?" I asked.

"When you guys are mature enough." Dad answered.

"I blame him then because I am mature." I pouted.

"Mmmhmmm."

"What?" I looked at dad with a confused look.

"Nothing. Lets go Autumn." He said motioning mom to go. I got off her lap and the two left. I sighed when they left and I waved till I can't see them and I went back to eating apple and caramel but I saw Snowflake leaving one more fore me and I rolled my eyes and I noticed he hid because someone was coming toward us and when it was clearer it was Jack.

"Hey Jack." I greeted. Waving at him.

"Hey… So I'm guessing you know them?" he asked pointing his thumb where mom and dad left and I froze.

"Uhh… Yea I do.." I said nervously.

"Sooo… How do you know them?"

"Family…?"

"They your parents?"

"N-No they are my ummm-"

"We are her Uncle and Aunt." Said a female voice that I knew that was Mom. She put her arm around me. I was so grateful.

"Uh shouldn't you be patrolling?" I asked her.

"Yup but it ended." She answered.

"Goooooo Hoooommmmeee." I Demanded. And she laughed jumping on a building and running home.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him and he nodded," So you know I'm part cat but She is actually my mom."

"Wait wouldn't that make you I-"

"Yes now shh!" I said putting my hand over his mouth, "I'm not suppose to tell anyone so I just broke a rule so you can never ever tell anyone else." He nodded and I sighed taking my hand back.

"The real reason I was here was because I was going to ask you out…." He said. I sighed….Wait he was going to ask me out?

"If I said yes would that make me your girlfriend?" I teased going back and forth on my feet with my hands behind my back. He blushed and I laughed,

"M-Maybe?" He stuttered and I was laughing hard now.

"Then I accept." I said laughing and he picked me and twirled me around and I laughed. He put me down and hugged me. And I poked him away. We hung out a bit until I had to go home. Today was the best day ever!

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Valentine's Day is today and every year my Valentine is my dad or Uncle Adrien and twice my valentine was Markus. I'm hoping this year is Jack. I got into my usual clothes had breakfast and talked to them and their kwamies, Lilly and Pacific, time has came so I kissed them goodbye and every valentine my dad, of course, gave me chocolate. I went outside and went to meetup with Markus and he gave me chocolate saying it's from his mom dad and himself and I accepted it and gave him some of mine.

We got to school and we were about to open the door until I heard William calling my name. I sighed and put my arm down looking at William and I waved, "hey Will." I greeted him not really in the mood to see him and he had flowers in his hands knowing its for me.

"Hey my precious Elle." He said with a wink. I wanted to groan but I never did that to him and I knew if I did he'd tell his mom about it and she is mayor cause of her 'amazing' dad was mayor so I don't want that even if Uncle Adrien can take her.

"This is for you my lovely." He said giving the flowers to me and I had to accept the flowers unless he calls his mom.

"Uhhh….Thaaaannnkkkssss?" I said grabbing the flowers and sighing.

"Will you be my valentine?" he asks. Oh god I have to break it to him. Its time.

"No…"

"Excuse me?"

"No. I don't want to be your valentine."

"I thought we had something?"

"No it was you who thought that. Your just a stubborn obsessed guy who won't take a hint that I want him to go away!" I shouted looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes the son of a stupid obsessed girl herself but Uncle Adrien never gave her a chance cause she thought of herself and let everybody down!" I yelled. And I felt my head move without my control and I felt pain on my left cheek. When I looked back I saw his arm around him and his hand looked like it slapped someone and I relized he slapped me. I put my hand on the hit he gave me.

"Elle you ok?" someone said and I realized it was Jack with Liam by his side. I nodded and I had a blurry vision but I know it's tears threatening to go down and only one came down and dripped off my face.

"What's your problem?!" Liam shouted.

"I deserver her!" William shouts. I flinched.

"Yo what' going on here?" Said a voice and I knew quickly that it is Uncle Adrien but he was in his superhero form. He jumped down in front of me and he turned to me, "You ok girly?" He asked seeing me crying and he put his hand on my left cheek which is where William hit me. His eyes looked angry.

"Who hit you." He whispered in a growling way.

"W-William…" I answered and he knew who I was talking about. He turned around facing William now.

"Is there a reason you hit Emmanuelle?" He asked. I couldn't see anything but the things beside me but I'll see his back if I look forward.

"I asked her to be my Valentine and she said no and I deserve her and if I can't have her then no one can!" William shouted. I flinched again now going against him and he moved his arm and he patted my side since he couldn't hold me the right way.

"You can't do that to her." Uncle Adrien said.

"You don't know her Chat Noir. You'd get this if you did!" William shouted and I flinched again now shivering.

"Like you do and yes I do know her." He growled no moving to my side he side hugged me.

"This isn't over my precious Elle." William growled and I hugged Uncle Adrien tighter. And went down on his knees to look at me. He rubbed his thumb on my hit.

"Chat I'm scared…" I whispered trying not to say Uncle.

"It's ok Em… We won't let you get hurt from him again." He says kissing my hurt cheek then my forehead, "Love you girly."

"Love you too Uncle Chat…." I said realizing what I said and covering my mouth and he chuckled.

"It's fine" he said. He hissed and I growled we both laughed and He kissed my forehead then hugged Markus since Markus is his own son. Markus and I waved at him and he waved back and left. We turned and saw Liam and Jack look at us with confusion. We looked at each other and back at the two.

"What just happened?" Liam said in a confusion.

"Uhhhh Chat Noir helping me?" I stated more to the question side.

"Why did he kissyour cheek and forehead? And why was he really protective and WHY WAS HE HUGGING MARKUS!?" Liam was about to burst my eardrums if he didn't shut up.

"Family…Family…" I said plugging my ears in case he yelled again

"Wait a minute…. YOUR RELATED TO OUR FELINE HERO?!" he shouted. So glad I plugged my ears but I unplugged and placed my hand on his mouth in case he yells….again. And what's bad is that people are looking at us with shock and stood there looking at us.

"You idiot!" Markus yelled quietly.

"U-Uh he was joking!" I said and people took it and the bell rung and I took Liam and Jack by the arms and dragged them to class….. Geez this is going to be a loooooonnnnnnggggg daaaayyyy.

 **Geeez this took all of yesterday and today… Anyways the reason I did this was again to take my mind off of the other two and The New Heroes is coming to an end cause after they fight there'll be a Epilogue of them having their kids and I'll make sure you know who the new Hawkmoth is mwuahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day is coming to an end and Jack asked me to be his valentine and I said yes. We decided to hangout at the same park he asked me out and it was snowing at Noon like the forecaster said. I went home and put on a beanie hat on and a thin white coat and a pair of leggings then some jeans over and lastly I put on my snow boots. I went to the door and shouted that I was hanging out with a friend and they told me to be back around 8pm because they trust me of course. When I went to the park I saw Jack there in his usual clothes…

"Why didn't you change? It's pretty cold out here." I asked sitting by him on the bench.

"I don't mind the cold. It's very comfortable," he stated then looked at me, "Your Ice Wolf and your wearing that. I thought Ice Wolfs loved the cold."

"One: I'm a human and Two: It's a name!" I defended myself.

"Your not fully human though." He smirks facing forward but still keeping his eyes on me.

"I only have cat ears and tails and a little bit of cat dna but that's nothing!" I stated closing my eyes leaning back and folding my arms above my chest.

"Well it's cool having a girlfriend that is part cat." He smirked and I of course blushed and I bet he saw to just to tease me.

"So you'd date any other girl who are part cat? Where my dad is from is a planet full of people who are part cat." I said now doubting him a bit if he really loved me.

"Nononono it would be cool but I only date girls by they're personalities. I never dated anybody so your my first and hopefully my last."

"Can you prove you love me?" I asked.

"I'll do more than just prove." He said and I made a huh sound then he grabbed my face the crashed his lips onto mine. .Gosh I AM FREAKING KISSING JACK! I kissed back and I decided to put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he moved his hands from my face to my waist and we stayed like that for a minute until a flash happened and we separated to see where the flash came from and I noticed Markus and Liam with there phones in their hands and they were taking pictures of us kissing.

"I wonder what happens when I show Uncle Matteo this picture." Markus threatened.

"Our parents dated since our age so go away." I defended.

"They never kissed on the lips when they were our age though." Markus smirked.

"Remember the story of them vs old HawkMoth?" I asked in a smirky way.

"Yea what about it?" He said now confused.

"When my mom was akumatized dad kissed her on the lip so Ladybug could get the item. And they were our age." I smirked. Victory is mine.

"You win this one Em but I will back at you." He playfully threatened. I got up and put my arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know if I'll be alive the time you beat me." I said not really sure if I serious our playfully. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're playing are you? Are you really going to do….that?" He asks making quotation marks when he said that.

"I-I-I don't know…." I answered honestly.

"I hope it's more to the no side." He said seriously.

"It is." I lied. To those who don't know I am really depressed. I tried to… let's just say I survived and I wasn't happy. But hey, I'm alive now aren't I :3

"What are you guys talking about?" Liam asked and me forgetting the two were there.

"Family thing." Markus replied before taking his arm and leaving.

"So what family thing is it?" Jack asked and I turned around.

"Secret only my family knows," I answered putting a finger on my lips and winked.

"Aw come on I already know your Ice wolf and part cat." He whines and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry no can do and-" I got cut off when an explosion happened I turned around and of course an akuma was there. So much for the same valentine's day my family had when they were my age, "And I got to get you out of here so I can transform," I continued my sentence even though I wasn't going to say that.

"Awww can I watch?" He asked and I facepalmed but not taking my eyes off the akumatized person and she started shooting lasers at us and I grabbed Jack so he couldn't get hit but we rolled on the ground and he was on top of me.

"Hello lovely." He flirted and tried to kiss me but I blocked it with two fingers.

"Not now I gotta fight this akuma." I said rolling from him. And he got up and I grabbed his arm and brought him to a building and I quickly left to transform. When I got out I saw something fighting the akuma and when I got closer it was a boy with an orange mask bodysuit and a bushy red tail…Don't tell me this is another hero. Honestly there are six but now there is seven. I shook my head and started running towards them and saw the akuma hit the superhero and I quickly ran by his side.

"You ok?" I asked and now that I'm closer he has orange hair and dark green eyes. I offered him a hand and he accepted it.

"Who are you?" he asked when he was fully on his feet. I turned around and shot a laser that I noticed that was coming and it broke into tiny ice pieces.

"The name's Ice Wolf. What about you?" I replied not looking away from the akuma and getting another arrow ready incase one is coming towards us, "Well?" I said looking towards him and then back shooting at a laser.

"Red Fox…." He answers.

"What's your ability unless it's just combat." I asked grabbing him from the lasers.

"It actually is combat but I got claws so it's useful." He smirked.

"So does Chat Noir but he mostly uses his baton." I said shooting multiple arrows at the akuma but lasers blocked it, "Dang it…" I mumbled.

"Who's Chat Noir?" He asked and I froze up in shock I looked at him.

"You must be new in Paris for not knowing Paris' feline hero for 21 years." I said looking back at him.

"I am new to Paris." He says.

"Then welcome. I need to contact the others" I said shooting the ground and making a circle and pushed it against a tree so I could fully contact the others. I pushed a call button to mom and dad first but none answered. I tried Aunt Marinette and thankfully she picked up.

"Emm-" she tried to say my name but I made a shhh sound.

"We got another superhero so don't say my name! Anyways why aren't you guys here yet?"

"What do you mean?" she asked and Red Fox grabbed me and pulled me back and a laser went back, "Is that another akuma?!" I nodded. Then a bad timing Uncle Adrien came by and saw me through Aunt Marinette's yoyo and I quickly put my hands over Red Fox's eyes.

"Uhh Chat Noir we got a tiny bit of a problem a- GAAAH" I yelled in pain when something hit my arm, "Just come to the park." I gritted my teeth in pain. I heard Uncle Adrien call out his transformation and it was ok to let go of Red Fox's eyes and I put my uninjured hand over the hit then another hit my leg and I fell. Red Fox went by my side and crouched and puts his hand under my head and pushed it forward and his other hand on my back for support and Ladybug and Chat Noir ran over to my other side.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked Red Fox.

"She got shot in the arm and in the leg by lasers from him," he answers pointing at the akumatized person shooting lasers all over the place. And another pain built up and I gritted my teeth and a little scream came out and Ladybug picked me up.

"Ok I'll take her to our house and come back." Ladybug said and Chat Noir nodded then we ran off. We got to their house and she put me on the couch and I decided to untransform and let my ears and tail come from hide cause it will give me more pain.

"Wh-Where's Mom and Dad." I asked.

"They went to visit Aunt Spring and Aunt Winter." She answered.

"But w-why would th-they tell me to be home b-by 8?"

"They decided to leave at the time but they decided to go early cause of the timezone they realized."

"You should go back y-you need to pur-purify the a-akuma." I suggested.

"What about you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'm probably going to sleep soon because of the long day I had." I explained.

"Ok… Markus should be home soon from hanging out with Liam." She stated kissing my forehead and then she left going to the battle.

"You have gotten another skill I see…" My kwami, Snowflake, told me.

"You finally speak for once Snow," I teased, "Anyways what's the skill?"

"Haha very funny. And the new skill is that you can purify the akumas."

"What!" I shouted getting up until a sharp pain came and I whined and I went back down, "I thought only Ladybug could purify the akumas."

"Well it seems it's now Ladybug and Ice Wolf," he guessed.

"How can I purify it though?" I asked

"if I do tell you then how do you ever figure things out on your own." He stated.

"You're too wise for your own good you know that?" I asked bringing him to my cheek in a hug for him.

"You should rest they might come home I can't sense the akuma anymore." He suggested.

"If aunt Marinette purified the akuma then why are there wounds on my arm and leg?" I wondered.

"I don't know actually… the Miraculous heal should heal everything…" he replied.

"Unless it's on a person." I whined. I was laying for probably 30 minutes or so. I closed and that was my 15th valentines day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I woke I noticed really bloody bandages over the wounds I got last night. I slowly got up but for some reason I didn't feel pain by moving but I can feel the wounds there. I went into the kitchen and saw Markus and Uncle Adrien.

"Hey cat girl." Markus greeted petting my ears.

"Morning guys." I greeted back hiding my ears and tail.

"How you feeling?" Uncle Adrien asked me.

"A lot better but still can feel the wounds." I replied.

"Well it is really bloody right now so it's time switch the bandages." He said taking a roll of bandages from the counter and we went to the bathroom and I took off my shirt and fixed my bra… If you wear bras then you'll know they suck honestly when they are on you for a long time it gives you marks. Uncle Adrien undid my bandages and a lot of blood was there and dripping down on my arm and just the feel of it made me shiver. I grabbed a soapy watery rag and gave it to him and Uncle Adrien cleaned it up. I looked around.

"Where's Aunt Marinette?" I asked

"Work… She decided to take the morning shift in the bakery." He answered.

"Is it the bakery Grandma and Grandpa Cheng owns?"

"That's the one." He replies and something was on my mind but I don't want to offend him but it's been bugging me.

"Hey Uncle Adrien."

"Yea?"

"You know that I love you guys right?" I really hope he says yes.

"Of course we're a family… Is something bothering you?" Oh boy he is now worried.

"I don't want to offend you but… How was Grandma and Grandpa Agreste like?" I asked and he froze, "Sorry… Don't answer it…" I looked down and sighed.

"It's fine. I don't know about my mom cause she disappeared and I didn't see my dad much cause of him running the company. And on his free time which is pretty much all the time is being HawkMoth and sending trouble in Paris." He explained.

"Who do you think the new HawkMoth is?" I ask.

"We don't know… Let's just hope it's not someone we know." He hoped.

"Yea…" What if it was a person who I knew… Or worse a person who murdered Mom or Dad's family…

"Well we are done!" Uncle Adrien said getting me out of my thoughts.

"How do I hide them?" I asked.

"I think the shirt would do just great but I don't know if the left sock will cover it…" He answers.

"It's fine… We must get to school though…"

"You sure you can make it through today?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I can. I bet it'll heal a lot today."

"They won't heal fast but we got hope it could." I put my shirt back on and rolled my sock over the other bandage.

"I think the bandage should be over the sock." I suggested and he took of the bandage and I rolled my sock up and it hurt of course and he put the bandage over it.

" You guys got to go." He said walking into the kitchen with me behind.

"You're right bye dad." Markus agreed hugging Uncle Adrien and him kissing his son's head.

"Bye Uncle Adrien." I said and hugged him and him kissing my head. And we head out of the house with our kwamies in they're hiding spots. When we head out I felt us being watched. I knew we were when I heard branches break. I turned with Markus doing the same and we saw two men.

"Can we help you?" I asked and they walked forward and we walked back.

"Come with us." One of the guys said walking towards us more. Markus pulled me behind him.

"Sorry no can do we don't go with strangers." Markus said holding my hand in case we have to run.

"It wasn't a question. Come with us." The other one said somehow grabbing me. How was that even possible I was behind Markus… I pulled away and Markus grabbed my hand we ran and I looked back and the two were right behind us running also. They were so close the could grab me and maybe Markus unless he lets go of me which I hope so he doesn't get dragged into this with me. I noticed we were on the road and I tripped over a rock and fell and Markus turned around.

"Emmanuelle!" he shouts. Geez I feel like I'm in a movie cause this happens a lot in movies. A truck was coming and in movies people die so I wasn't that surprised but this is real life and we got heroes. Please please let help me Ladybug Chat Noir. Plant Boy can't transform because he won't have time and Mom and Dad is in America visiting my other family. I closed my eyes and whispered the people I loved so it was my last words. So Dramatic but hey I wanted to say I love you too my family and Jack and Liam. I waited for the truck to come but nothing I only felt wind and when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but orange.

"You alright?" A voice said and the orange was actually a suit and the voice sounded like Red Fox and when I looked up I saw his dark green eyes. He won't flirt with me like when Chat Noir flirted with Aunt Marinette and calling her princess will he? Same with dad calling mom Seasons cause of her name.

"Yea I'm ok…" I replied. And he gave me a hand and I took it and he helped me up.

"Emmanuelle!" A voice shouted and I knew it was Markus and when I turned he was running and he hugged me and I hugged back. He let go and turned to Red Fox, "Thanks for saving my cousin. I almost thought she was a goner."

"Your welcome but why didn't you save her yourself?" he asked glaring at him.

"I tried but I couldn't get to her." Markus shot back.

"You need to be more careful of your surroundings. I saw the whole thing."

"Then why didn't you help us with those guys back there!" Markus shouted pulling me behind him.

"I knew you had it until your cousin tripped and you kept running till you got to the sidewalk then you finally looked back and saw her about to get hit by a truck until I saved her. If I didn't save her you'd have a dead cousin." He explained. I gasped and he looked t me and puts his arm around me.

"That's not true… Either Ladybug and Chat Noir would of saved you." he gently told me then back at Red Fox, "We have to go to school." And we left. I looked backed and Red Fox was there looking at us and he looked away and ran off. We got into the classroom and we sat down.

"Morning guys." Greeted and high fived us. And we said morning back to him.

"Morning Emmanuelle." Jack said kissing my head and I whined.

"Morning Jack." Markus greeted and Jack greeted back.

"Uhm Markus did you bring extra bandages?" I asked remembering my wounds.

"Yea? Is it leaking already?"

"Ever since he saved me from the truck it probably gotten loosen." I replied.

"We could just tighten it again you know.." he said…

"What you guys talking about?" Jack asked…

"Uhhh car accident?" I answered in a question way.

"Anyways we got to go." Markus said grabbing the extra bandages.

"Can we come?" Liam asked. These guys never want to leave us alone will they?

"Uhh… I got to umm… Take off my shirt… And I only trust Markus and our parents… No offense guys…"I nervously spoke rubbing my wound…

"Can we at least wait for you guys in case you need help?" Liam suggested.

"Only if Markus is failing with the bandages." I smirked.

"HEY!" Markus shouted and I laughed with the other two. We left and we went into a room where no one ever goes in. It took me a little to take off my shirt even though we're family but he's a guy so it's pretty embarrassing.

"I have to get a rag to clean up the blood." he said getting up and heading out. I sighed and it was about 5 minutes until the door opened and when I looked it was William. I flushed a whole bunch because I was shirtless with a bra on.

"Uhh…Hey Will…" I greeted covering my chest.

"Why are you shirtless?" he asked. He came towards me and I stepped back. I hit the wall why stepping back. He puts his arms around me and I felt something unclip. I tried pushing him away. WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME!? Until I felt him being kicked off and there was Chat Noir. He came towards me and pulled me close to him.

"Don't tell me he took off your shirt." He growled.

"Me and Markus was renewing the bandages but he left to get a rag then uhh… This happened." I explained.

"Great he first hurt my niece and now being a pervert."

"Why is it always you that's here and not Aunt Ladybug?" I asked.

"She uhh told me to keep an eye on you in case the wound gets worst." He said, "Now lets clip your bra together and redo the bandages." I nodded.

"Not so fast." Oh no William probably woke up, "Me and Emmanuelle had some business until you showed up Chat Noir." I went right behind Chat Noir.

"Can you for once stop messing with her and let her be?" Chat Noir growled.

"So much for having the same life as you Chat." I teased.

"Do you feel sorry for me now?" he asked.

"Always had ever since I walked into this school." I answered and he chuckled. William went towards us and looked at Chat Noir straight in the eyes then he pushed him to the side and went towards me. He took a strap of my bra and slid it down.

"Stop you perv!" Said a voice and pushed William and it was Jack with the others behind him.

"Geez why is this happening to me?" I whined.

"You ok?" Markus asked hugging me.

"I'm alright…" I responded.

"Alright you two get out and bring him with you." Chat Noir ordered.

"Why not Markus?"

"He's her family now leave."

"But she's my girlfriend and she trusts me." Jack protested and Chat Noir went by my side and whispered, "We are talking about this later." I nervously chuckled.

"I think it's better you guys leave." I said pushing them holding William out the door then closed it. I turned and sighed and went towards the to during fixing and clipping my bra.

"What took you so long of getting a rag?" I asked Markus.

"Nurse was asking a lot of questions of reasons and she wouldn't leave me alone." Markus sighed, "At least I got one though." He gave the rag to Chat Noir who detransformed and gave his kwami some cheese. He redid my bandages and I put on my shirt and I feel really comfortable now that I'm fully dressed.

"Alright you too be more careful when you're near that boy."

"That'll be hard because he is always near me and won't leave me alone." I explained. Uncle Adrien transformed and left after hugging and kissing our heads. We went out and the others were there without William. We walked to class and we finished through it all and all four of us hung out for hours until we head home and Mom and Dad are still out let's just hope they'll come home tomorrow. I grabbed caramel and apples for Snowflake and I made myself some Mac 'n' Cheese for dinner. I went up to my room and I went out to the porch that was connected to my room. It took me a long time to beg for this room since we saw this house when we were moving out of our old one and it worked. I went on the porch for fresh air and started to go into deep thoughts…. Well almost until I heard someone.

"Hello there." Said the voice and I turned around seeing Red Fox.

"Hello…Who are you from before?" I asked already knowing who he is.

"I'm Red Fox." He greets me with a flower. Don't tell me every hero introduce themselves with giving flowers… Honestly I shouldn't say that because I did that with the four when they asked me and Markus who we were, "hat's your name…?" he asked getting me out of thoughts.

"I-I'm Emmanuelle but you can call me Em or Elle for short." I answered accepting the flower and moved to put it in a vase full of flowers that was on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asks and I knew right away that he meant the accident…

"If you're talking about the accident earlier then I'm feeling fine and I wanted to thank you for saving me." I thanked.

"It is a hero's job to protect everyone." He smirks.

"But you can't save the people who dies from shots and murders." I said in a cold way even though I didn't mean to.

"You ok?" he asked and I knew I probably made him feel bad.

"Yea… Sorry I must of made you feel bad for no reason." I apologized.

"It's fine. Do you want to tell me about it to get it off your chest and finally breathe." He asked.

"My dad's parents got murdered and my mom's family got murdered and she got shot in the arm on her way of escape." I sighed/ I felt his hand patting my shoulder.

"Aw that must have been a bad time for them and them telling you." He said trying to cheer me up. Then my doorbell rung and I jumped.

"Who would be at the door at this time at night?" I whispered, "C-Could you come with me? It's pretty creepy someone coming to your house around midnight. Oh and that reminds me after this you better tell me how you found my house." I asked/commanded.

"Yes and Sure." He accepted. We went down an I grabbed a baseball bat in case it's an intruder. There wasn't a peephole so I couldn't see who it was. I opened the door and what stood there was William.

"Will?! H-How do you know where I lived?" I asked hiding my bat behind my bat and I saw Red Fox By the door making sure William couldn't see him.

"Ah since my mom is mayor she knows where everyone lives." He smirked.

"W-What brings you here?" I was getting ready in case he was going to try it again…

"We had some un finished business and I thought it'd be a good time to finish it." He answered and I covered my chest and he came in closing the door and he grabbed me taking off my shirt in a second and he was about to unclip my bra again until Red Fox punched William in the face and he quickly pushed William out the door and closed it and locked it. I clipped my bra together and I searched for my shirt but thanks to the dark and my shirt being black with freaking white hearts I couldn't see it until Red Fox tapped on my shoulder and when I looked he had my shirt. I was about to take it until sharp pain came and I winced.

"You alright?" he asked in a worried tone. I see him looking at my bloody bandage on my arm, "I'm guessing you need to renew your bandage."

"Yep…" I replied going to the bathroom and getting some extra bandages and making a soapy watery rag.

"Are you going to need help?" he asked.

"To be honest my Aunt and Uncle did so probably with the bandages on my arm but I could do my bandages on my leg." I replied cleaning my arm but it's pretty hard cause I'm a lefty and the wound is on my left arm so I am pretty much struggling.

"You're struggling with the cleaning aren't you." He smirked.

"I'm a lefty ok… Geez." I mumbled. I finally cleaned up my arm and he put on the bandages and I quickly put on my shirt and I bent down to do my leg.

"You know I've seen the same wounds on Ice Wolf when she got hit by lasers." He said in a smirk tone and I froze.

"I-Is that so?" I asked trying not to be scared that I might have been found out about my Identity.

"Yes and you have the same highlights and color of the hair and same color of your eyes." He explained.

"W-Well there are a lot of girls with brunette hair and blue eyes." I nervously spoke.

"Not the highlights though," He said crouching to see eye level with me, "Now tell me the truth. Are you Ice Wolf?"

"I-I-I-" I stuttered then I sighed, "Yes… I am Ice Wolf." Great… My Identity is more revealed…You're an idiot Emmanuelle. I stood all the way up from crouching position and sat on the edge of the sink.

"Now it isn't fair I don't show you who I am…" He said and ignoring me trying to convince him to not but when he transformed back it was, "JACK!?"

"You disappointed?" he asked.

"N-No it's just that you said you were new to Paris!"

"To cover up my hero."

"B-But your hair is red!"

"During transformation I change it orange."

"You asked who I was!"

"Again cover up for Red Fox" he said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Great. Now my family is superheroes and now my boyfriend! How many people do I need to worry about!?" I complained.

"Emmanuelle?!" Said a voice. I flinched… It was Aunt Marinette.

"Crap… we got to get you out of here." I whispered.

"I'll just hide in your room." He whispered back and I nodded. Geez I never thought I'd hide a boy from an adult. When I fully got him hidden I went back down and sneaked back to the bathroom and Aunt Marinette just came into the bathroom when I was 'redoing' my leg bandage.

"What's with all the yelling?" she ask crouching.

"Uhh I uh hurt myself during the redoing?" I answered.

"Better not be a suicidal attempt." She stated in a serious.

"No ma'am." I denied. She said good and did my leg wound for me. She kissed me goodnight and told me mom and dad should be home tomorrow night and I thanked her and I quickly ran upstairs and told Jack it's ok to come out and I looked at Snowflake, "Never tell mom dad or my Aunt and Uncle about this ok?" and Snowflake nodded.

"I never thought a good girl like you would hide her boyfriend from her family."

"And I never thought a girl like me would have a boyfriend as a superhero and sneak into her house."

"Ok we're even." He states and I punched him but it was my bad arm and I winced.

"Owww" I whined.

"Should I stay over for the night?" he asked/suggested.

"What makes you say that?" I said looking at him covering my arm wound.

"One your hurt and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend get hurt."

"A obeyed one when his girlfriend says that he doesn't need to worry about her." I teased.

"You're mean." He said pretending a tear with his finger.

"Come on I'll make you a bed." I sighed grabbing two of my pillows and a few blankets for him and for support on the floor. I made the bed on the floor by my own be in case Mom and Dad come early.

"Can I not sleep on your bed?" he asked and I blushed. Damn my mind thinking gross things.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"My body is sensitive."

"Shouldn't you contact your dad?"

"Nah he's a famous artist he always paint and he won't notice me and of course he's a loving father and he spends time with me." He explains.

"Is it me or are we living my Aunt's and Uncle's life?"

"Why you ask."

"They did what we're doing right now when they were young." I explained.

"Cool."

"You can come up." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"You can sleep on my bed. But just tonight." I said louder getting out of bed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm getting into my sleepwear. Be right back." I said going into the bathroom changing into shorts and a black tank top and putting my hair into a high ponytail and head out back to my room.

"I thought you'd wear pajamas."

"Well these are technically pajamas for me. Now let's head to bed before I change my mind about you on it." I said getting into bed turning off my lamp and getting comfortable and going on my phone and checking my texts to see if mom and dad sent me anything….Nothing… I sighed. I texted them both if they could take pictures of Aunt Spring and Aunt Winter. I got a call from an unknown number so I immediately hung up and put on the alarm and I was fully on my back about to cry until something pulled and I realized Jack was pulling me close to him and he nuzzled his face into my neck. I chuckled and my phone rung which woke up Jack.

"five more minnuuuttteeeessss," He whined pulling me closer. I was able to reach my phone after rolling my eyes and chuckling at Jack. When I saw my phone it was Mom and I quickly answered.

"Hey mom!" I gleefully greeted.

"Hey Emmanuelle."

"Yes?"

"We might not come back home."

"W-What you mean not come back home? You have to I-I'll be alone." I asked in a sad tone and tears threatening to come down. Jack brushed the tears away and made the phone sideways so he could hear it.

"Em-," She was about to say my name until something else grabbed the phone.

"Ah the little bundle of joy of theirs. Emmanuelle is it?" Said a voice from the call.

"Who is this!" I demanded.

"Name's jayden,"

"How'd you get them?"

"They were at the airport here in Paris and I decided to give them a little surprise."

"Where are you!"

"I'm at your old house. If you want them come alone." He said and hung up and I dropped the phone. I leaned forward putting my head on my hands and started crying. Jack pulled me towards him and I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. We stayed like that for maybe around five minutes until I stopped. I got out of bed and put on jeans and a shirt with a jacket over it. I put on my combat boots and hid Snowflake and some knifes in case that man attacks.

"Woah woah woah woah! Wh-What are you doing Em?" he asked going in front of me when I was about to head out the door.

"I'm heading over to my old house." I stated going around him then turned, "You need to head home. When I come home I don't want them to see you…" I started walking.

"You're not going alone are you?" he asked catching up.

"Nah I got three epic superheroes on my side." I said pretending to brag.

"Alright but if you don't back to school which is…" he checks his phone, "Wednesday I will be coming over to your house." He playfully threatened.

"Go home weirdo!" I laughed and he head off his direction. I kept walking till I got to the Agreste's house. I knocked on the door and Markus answered.

"Em? What you doing at 3 in the morning?" He asked.

"Story time now questions later." I said gabbing him going inside, "Go get your parents." I ordered and he went to his parents room I'm guessing. And Markus came out with Aunt Marinette and Uncle Adrien.

"What's wrong Em." Aunt Marinette asked leading me to the couch. Markus sat by me and I told them about the phone call and I cried hugging Markus and he gave me support.

"Y-You're not going alone are you?" Uncle Adrien.

"Only if you guys don't want to come… So will you guys come?" I asked.

"Of course! If you're going so are we." Tikki said sitting on my shoulder.

"Thanks Tikki. He is suspecting me to be alone so you guys just have to be with me in case he does bad things. So hide in the shadows." I explained and the three nodded. The three transformed and we left to my old house.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We got there and everything was where they were when we left…

"J-Jayden? It's Emmanuelle… Th-The girl you talked on the phone with!" I shouted until I heard my name and I ran until I got caught and a hand over my mouth and I kicked the person and I turned seeing a man.

"You must be Jayden."

"And you must be Emmanuelle." He smirked.

"I'm here let my parents go!"

"Not letting them go that easy darling." He said coming closer.

"Don't you dare come closer." I pulled a knife out and mothed sorry to the three who were staying in the shadows and they actually looked proud… Probably self defense, "Let them go or else!"

"Or else what?" He pulls out a gun and points it at me, "I got a better weapon than you."

"Just because I have a knife and you have a gun doesn't make your weapon better." I stated. He shot and it hit my arm and I fell to my left side holding onto my wound. So glad it didn't wasn't on my left arm… So many wounds on me.

"We'll take over this now." Said Ladybug jumping down. And the other two guys jumped down crouching next to me.

"You alright!?" PB (Short for Princess bubblegum but now it's short for freaking Plant Boy! I MAKE MY OWN RULES HUN… Sorry got carried away…)

"Gotten p-pretty -coughs- p-pretty use t-to i-i-it," I said coughing up blood.

"We have to get you out of here." Chat said about to pick me up but I used my good/kind of bad arm to stop him from picking me up.

"N-No…-cough cough- I-I n-need to f-find Mom a-and D-Dad." I protested but ended coughing out more blood.

"Son, you go take her to her house and put her to bed. I'll help mom get the bad guy out and finding her mom and dad." He told PB and he nodded picking me up ignoring my protest and started running to my room and he set me on my bed. He was about to leave till he saw Red Fox.

"Who are you?" Markus asked walking near me being protective.

"Name's Red Fox. Why did you bring her here?" he asked.

"She got injured."

"What happened to her?" Red Fox asked and I noticed worriedness in his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" PB asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"She's my cousin."

"She trusts me I can help her with the wound." Red Fox suggested. Markus hesitantly nodded.

"…Fine but you'll leave right after helping you." Markus ordered and Red Fox nodded and then Markus left.

"You should really stop getting hurt." He said going out of my room probably getting things for my wound. He came back as himself and he started to tend to my shot wound. I laid on my back after him tending to my wound.

"Should I stay the night?" he asked.

"Well we planned earlier when we were about to sleep…" I remembered.

"So I take that a yes?"

"I guess." I said and he got on my bed and his head nuzzled against my neck putting his arms around me I guess in a protective way? I just hope when I wake up Mom and Dad will be downstairs and Jack will be gone in case the two come in.

 **Oh my goodness! 6k words in one chapter. Best I've ever done actually! I got a question for you all. If you watched the series finale of Gravity Falls did you cry? I started crying when Bill was about to kill one of the twins all the way to the end. Like PLEASE DO MORE! It was just me who cried and not my sister who watched it with me. Anyways love you guys stay awesome my weirdos and wait till next time. PEACE YO**

 **~LordofWeirdness**


End file.
